Thanksgiving Thirst
by geektastic08
Summary: It's time for Thanksgiving in the French Quarter! The Strix have invited everyone over for Thanksgiving dinner and Lucien entertains himself by taunting Cami. who's avoiding him because of the events in 3x06. Everything intensifies after Klaus shows up with an unexpected guest. Klamille, Lucille, Klaurora.


As a child, Cami loved Thanksgiving. She enjoyed the food, of course, and the family coming over. Cami, Sean, and her cousins would get into no end of trouble together, but the grown ups would let it slide because it was a holiday. One tradition, implemented by Uncle Kieran, was for everyone in the family to say what they were thankful for. No matter how long it took everyone would have their turn before anyone could eat. The children, and even some adults would get impatient but everyone participated. Looking back, Cami knew she should have appreciated it more.

Now there was no family for her to have Thanksgiving with. Her parents, Sean, and Kieran are dead, and she was estranged from the rest of the family. Instead of visiting family on Turkey Day she was going to a dinner party filled with vampires.

The Strix were holding it in the same venue they held their first party when they got to town. It was supposed to be a peaceful meeting where everyone laid their cards on the table. The Mikaelsons, the Trinity, and the heads of the other factions.

Cami wasn't in the party mood. Especially since she was just released by her kidnapper, Lucien Castle. Lucien was Klaus' first sire and had set her up to take the fall for the murders that had been plaguing the Quarter. He kept her hostage for a day and-. Cami's mind drew a blank. Lucien allowed her to keep the memories of she and Will being kidnapped, and what he put them through but compelled her to forget the rest. Cami didn't remember why he kidnapped her or what he wanted from her. She could only assume he achieved his goal.

When she got home, she found the party invitation taped to her door. After reading it she crashed on her bed and went to sleep. Cami needed to rest, and Lucien gleefully compelled her to not tell anyone, in any shape or form, what happened. So she was burdened with this knowledge and unable to do anything about it. Lucien would undoubtedly be at the party tonight and Cami dreaded seeing him again.

Before she left Cami put a wooden stake in her purse as a precaution. She didn't want to be taken off guard if everything went to hell. _If._ Cami chuckled, remembering who's company she'd be in. She'd be thankful if everyone made it to the dinner table alive.

* * *

Cami couldn't lie. The party was amazing. Everyone was dressed in their finest. As she walked through the crowd Cami tried to subtly check her appearance in one of the shining gold pillars. She wore an off the shoulder amber dress that billowed out. The dress reached her ankles, leaving room to show off her light brown heels. From what she could tell, her make up was still perfect and no hairs had escaped from the low chignon she put it in.

She searched the crowd for familiar faces and found none, so she went to the bar. Cami didn't plan on drinking. She needed to be completely alert, but the bar had a good vantage point in the room. She was able to keep an eye on the entrance, the ballroom floor, and the stairwell that led to the second floor. In one corner Cami saw two vampires finish feeding on a human. Her heart sped up.

"Don't worry Camille. Everyone has been told that you are not on the menu." A tall black woman with a short afro appeared at Cami's side. Cami envied the way she carried herself with such such elegance. She oozed strength and power. She smiled at but it wasn't friendly. "I'm Aya. I'm the one who placed the invitation at your door."

"I'm not sure if I should thank you for that." Cami said.

Aya ignored the contempt in her voice. "An O'Connell. I've heard about your family Cami. How they've kept the balance in New Orleans for centuries. I looked forward to meeting the last remaining one. It'd be a shame if something happened to you. Your bloodline would be extinguished, the whole family wiped off the face of the earth just like that. As if you never existed..it would be terrible." Aya's voice was still pleasant despite her ominous words. She took two drinks from a passing waiter. "Dinner should be ready in half an hour. Enjoy yourself until then." She put a drink in Cami's hand and sauntered off.

Cami slammed the drink down on the bar before storming upstairs. She missed Kieran and Sean more than ever. Cami tried to keep her emotions in check as she weaved through the crowd.

 _I am thankful for the times I had with you. I'm thankful for what you taught me. I am thankful to be alive._

She stumbled into someone's back. "I'm sorry."

"No no." The man turned around and Cami came face to face with Lucien Castle. He grinned at her. "The fault is all mine."

Cami turned to walk away but Lucien grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." Cami pulled her hand out of his and pushed him. "Stay the hell away from me."

He brought his face close to hers. "You're going to run? Go ahead then. I love a good chase."

Cami left him and zigzagged through the crowd in an attempt to confuse him. A few minutes passed and he didn't appear. Cami realized he was toying with her mind and chided herself for falling for it. Lucien wouldn't do anything to her here. From where she stood Cami had a direct view of the entrance. She wondered if Marcel arrived. Had Davina? Where were the Mikaelsons? Was Klaus here?

After she woke up from her nap when she got home, Cami called Klaus but he didn't pick up. He didn't pick up on her other tries either. She knew she told him she wanted boundaries but that didn't translate to ignoring each other. Cami really wanted to talk to him, she couldn't tell him what happened but Klaus had a unique ability to calm her down and make her feel safe. She needed that this morning. He was probably busy with family drama and figure out what to do with Lucien.

Cami leaned over the balcony and looked down at the dance floor. Cami sighed, she didn't spot anyone there.

"Do you fancy a go?" Cami jumped at the sound of Lucien's voice behind her.

"What?"

He nodded his head to the dance floor. "I'm an accomplished dancer you know."

Cami rolled her eyes and moved to go but Lucien vamp sped in front of her. "First you deny a drink with me and now a dance. My feelings are hurt."

Cami's eyes narrowed. Several women eyed Lucien as they passed. If Cami didn't know any better she'd think he was the typical rich playboy. He was attractive, but Cami had seen the ruthlessness beneath and she wasn't buying it.

"Why didn't you wipe my memory completely?" Cami asked. Her eyes bored into his. "Why let me remember how horrified and helpless I was as you tortured Will? Was there any point, besides a constant reminder of what a monster you are?"

Lucien lightly but firmly cupped her chin. "I wanted you to remember our time together."

Cami moved her face away. "You sick bastard."

Lucien leaned closer and was about to say something when something caught his eye at the door. "Well well, your _friend_ has arrived."

Despite herself Cami leaned and saw Klaus enter. Elijah and Freya were on his left side. Both looked amazing but Cami's eyes drifted back to Klaus. His curls were swept back and he looked phenomenal in his tailored tuxedo. As Cami's eyes drifted down she saw a pale arm looped in his.

A young woman hung onto his arm and pulled them even closer together. She was beautiful. Her long red hair was swept up into a beautiful updo, and her gorgeous olive gown caught everyone's attention as she passed by. Her blue eyes lit up as she said something to Klaus. Cami didn't know Klaus could smile that wide. Her heart dropped. The way they looked at each other...was she is girlfriend? Is she what's been keeping him so busy? But who was she? How did Klaus get a girlfriend so fast?

"Aurora." Lucien whispered, transfixed.

Aurora? _This_ the infamous Aurora? The woman Klaus and Lucien loved centuries ago? Cami finally realized what all the fuss was about. The couple split off from Elijah and Freya. Klaus looked like he wanted to go to the bar but Aurora pulled him towards the dance floor. He rolled his eyes but Cami could tell he was enjoying her begging. She kissed him on the mouth before whispering something into his ear. Cami knew from the look on Aurora's face it was something naughty and sensual. Klaus gave her a crooked smile and lead the way to the dance floor.

A slow number was playing so they rocked side to side, pressing their bodies together. Cami wanted to stop watching but couldn't. She swore she saw stars in Aurora's eyes. The couple never took their eyes off each other. Klaus spun her and Aurora's dress fanned out like a princess. Cami couldn't help the jealousy she felt. When Klaus spun her he ran; when Aurora was done he was right there, his strong frame waiting.

Cami heard the sound of marble cracking and realized it was coming from Lucien. His grip was tight on the balcony and Cami could feel the anger radiating off of him. Klaus and Aurora began moving around the dance floor. When Cami saw they were coming in her direction she walked away. She knew she couldn't handle seeing them any closer.

After a quick trip to the bathroom Cami walked around and found a lovely outdoor balcony that was empty. She went walked on it, happy for a quiet place at the party. She didn't want to go back inside. Not to witness more of boyfriend Klaus. It was like he was a completely different person. She looked up into the night sky.

 _I would have found you._

 _Not if Aurora had been around._ Cami shook her head. What a joke.

"Ah, I see I've found you yet again." Cami turned and saw Lucien slowly walking towards her. "You're terrible at running away."

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not running from you."

"Good, I'd love for us to spend more time together." It seemed that Lucien was back to normal. Unfortunately Cami didn't enjoy him no matter what mood he was in.

"And I'd love for you to fall on one of the trees below and stake yourself." Cami cocked her head and smirked. "But we all can't get what we want."

Lucien sped over and Cami walked back until her body was pressed against the edge of the balcony. "A bit hypocritical isn't it? You're friends with Klaus Mikaelson-the worst of us all-yet you turn your nose up at me."

Cami flinched at how near he was, remembering that twenty four hours ago he pointed a knife in her face as he threatened her. She kept talking although her heart was hammering against her chest. "Klaus has shown me kindness and protection. You set me up, kidnapped me, and threatened me. He's given me friendship." Cami tried to erase the images of Aurora and Klaus kissing and dancing from her mind. She reminded herself that that dance didn't undo everything Klaus has done for her, or what they've both been through.

"Isn't that what I'm trying to do now? Meet me halfway Camille." Her eyes turned a steely green and Lucien chuckled. "The more I'm around you the more I understand why Klaus is so taken with you."

Any other time Cami would have laughed in his face. Had he truly forgotten what they both just witnessed? How could he possibly see Klaus dancing happily with Aurora and still think he had feelings for her? Lucien brought his fingers to her face but Cami slapped them away.

A defiant look was etched on Cami face and although Lucien heard her heart beating wildly in her chest, she didn't shrink back. Yet another intriguing quality of Cami O'Connell. All of this on top of her being attractive. Lucien thought she was pretty. He studied her face. He found he liked her eyes, so big and expressive. Her cheeks were round and full. Cami was very pretty, beautiful in fact. The physical feature he liked the most, however, was her mouth. Cami was so sassy and her lips looked so soft.

As he stared at them Cami's face twisted into disgust. Lucien was far too close for her liking, but he was blocking the way to the exit and Cami knew he wouldn't let her past without a fight. Seeing Cami's lips frown only aroused Lucien more. They were oh so tempting.

Cami and Nik kept referring to each other as friends. What a joke! Lucien saw there was more to their relationship than that. He saw the look on Klaus' face when he looked up and recognized Cami as she turned and walked away from the railing. The sight of Cami made that infuriating smile of Klaus' drop from his face all while dancing with Aurora. He had feelings for Camille, yet Klaus was holding back. He clearly hadn't acted on his attraction and Lucien admired his restraint. Lucien, however, had none.

"I can give you something Nik hasn't given you yet." He said in a low voice.

Before Cami could wonder what he meant he grabbed her face and kissed her. It was a hard kiss. Lucien kissed her harshly, and Cami pushed against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her body against his and muffled her sounds of protest with his mouth. Lucien's tongue forced her mouth open so he could get a complete taste. Cami continued struggling against him and bit his tongue.

Lucien broke the kiss, laughing. Cami's face was flush with fury and she brought her hand up to slap him but Lucien caught it. "So fiery! I wonder if you bring this energy to the bedroom."

Cami wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was about to give him the tongue lashing of a life time when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Klaus stood at the balcony entrance with two drinks in his hands.

By the time Cami heard the glasses shatter Klaus was already attacking Lucien. Lucien punched Klaus' chest but it was useless. Klaus roared like a wild animal. Cami heard bones breaking as Klaus bent Lucien's hand in an unnatural position. Klaus' left hand grabbed Lucien's throat and he rushed them both to the end of the balcony. Lucien cried out as Klaus' hand broke through his chest and grabbed his heart.

"Stop!" Cami screamed. This couldn't happen, not before the meeting. How had Klaus known she was there and where she was?

"No!" Cami turned and saw Aurora. She took in the scene with horror. Lucien kept crying in pain as he tried to move Klaus' arms. Neither would budge. Klaus' face was the pictured of rage. He squeezed Lucien's heart. Aurora sped over to him, trying to pry him off Lucien. "Enough, my love! You're killing him! Niklaus!"

Klaus released Lucien's throat and with his newly free hand, pushed her away. Aurora fell to the ground. Cami knew she was crazy but she ran to him.

"Klaus!" Lucien was still hollering but Cami kept looking at Klaus. Flecks of blood sprinkled his face and his curls were a mess from the fighting. "Don't do this! Please, listen to me." Klaus kept his gaze on Lucien's face, which was contorted in pain. She moved in between Klaus and Lucien. Cami touched Klaus' bloody wrist and his eyes snapped to her. They glowed yellow and black. His breathing was heavy and Cami saw the tips of his double fangs. She tightened her hold on his wrist, ignoring the sticky feeling of blood.

"Don't kill him." She said in a low and steady voice. "Not now. We have to have that meeting with the Strix. You kill him and we'll never have a chance to find out what's going on." The blackness faded from his eyes and they began to turn back to their normal blue.

"She has a good point Nik." Lucien groaned. He hollered again as Klaus tightened his grip on his heart. His hybrid eyes returned. Aurora, still on the ground watched the exchange with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Klaus," Cami said softly, "Please?"

Hybrid eyes stared back and met Cami's pleading ones. Klaus looked away before dislodging his hand from Lucien's chest, releasing him. Lucien collapsed to the ground. His breathing was ragged. Aurora stood and dusted herself off but no one paid her any attention.

Lucien managed a bloody smile. "Talk about an overreaction."

Klaus grabbed him again. "You touch her again-"

"How rich a sentiment coming from you!" Lucien spat. "How do think I felt when I discovered my friend and my love in each others arms!" Lucien shoved Klaus away and pointed at Aurora. "The same love you proudly bring on your arm tonight!" Lucien looked at Aurora and gestured to the shattered glass and spilled alcohol. "Yet you were looking to have a stolen moment with Camille. A thousand years have passed and you're still repeating the same cycles." Lucien's eyes flicked to Cami. "But I see there has been a change in who holds your heart."

Klaus and Cami immediately looked at each other. Something unspoken passed between them. Cami found she was unable to look away. Klaus mouth was slightly open and moving. When Cami didn't think she could take it any longer Klaus turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

Aurora looked at Cami, who met her stare head on. Aurora's eyes narrowed. She was jealous, but there was surprise in her face as well. As if she underestimated the human standing before her.

"What?" Lucien called after Klaus, laughing. "Was it something I said?" Cami glared at him. Lucien winked and straightened himself up, ignoring the blood on his white dress shirt. He grinned at the two ladies. "Now, who's ready for Thanksgiving dinner?'


End file.
